Fiançailles
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Après une soirée d'angoisse, Christian est de retour. Sa famille partie, Anastasia lui offre son premier cadeau. Un simple "oui" en réponse à sa demande en mariage... Mais si la suite de la scène ne s'était pas totalement passé pareil )


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Voilà je viens de finir la trilogie Fifty Shades et en lisant certaines scènes, j'ai imaginé différentes versions. Du coup je me lance avec ce premier OS… Mais j'ai déjà une autre idée pour un second donc… Voyons comment je m'en sors avec celui-là, ok ? J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à E. L. James. Je ne touche absolument rien en écrivant cet OS mais les reviews sont les bienvenues !

**PS** : La partie soulignée est tirée de « 50 nuances plus sombres » L'OS commence page 631 (dans la version poche). Chapitre 20. Anastasia a accepté d'être la femme de Christian et ils font l'amour sous la douche.

**Fiançailles**

« - Et maintenant nous pouvons l'annoncer à tout le monde puisque tu as dis oui, déclare-t-il.

Il se penche pour s'emparer de ma bouche en continuant de bouger… lentement et doucement. Les yeux fermés, j'incline la tête en arrière quand mon corps s'arque, ma volonté se soumettant à la sienne, esclave de son rythme entêtant et lent. […]

« - Mes doigts sont tout fripés, dis-je d'une voix rassasiée d'après-l'amour en m'appuyant contre son torse.

Il lève mes doigts à ses lèvres et les embrasse l'un après l'autre.

« - Nous devrions vraiment sortir de cette douche.

« - Non, je suis bien là… Et puis je viens de décider que non, nous ne l'annoncerons à personne, j'ajoute en me retenant de sourire.

Christian se penche vers moi sourcils froncés signe qu'il ne comprend pas ma réticence. Je peux voir à son regard qu'il cherche vainement à comprendre pourquoi je lui refuse ce plaisir alors que nous savons tous les deux que j'ai envie de le crier sur les toits. Je reste silencieuse malgré son regard de plus en plus sombre attendant qu'il pose la question. Ce qu'il fait plusieurs minutes plus tard.

« - Pourquoi Anastasia…

« - Parce que je connais ta sœur, souris-je. Elle va vouloir voir la bague et je n'en n'ai pas à lui montrer.

Je me retiens de rire en le voyant me fixer perplexe puis sa bouche s'étire en un sourire amusé qui me fait glousser. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes, puis me fixe à nouveau.

« - D'accord. Quel genre de bague veux-tu Ana ? En or blanc ? En or jaune ? Ou rouge peut-être ? En platine ? Sertie de diamants ? De rubis, ou de saphir pour souligner la beauté de ton regard ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux, je te l'offre !

Sa façon de dilapider son argent pour moi m'agace. Quand comprendra-t-il que je me moque de sa fortune que ce n'est pas elle que j'épouse mais lui. Mon cinquante nuances. L'homme au passé douloureux, effrayé à l'idée de me perdre, mais qui ne peut s'empêcher de me surprotéger. C'est lui que j'épouse, et uniquement lui. L'homme si doux et romantique quand il le veut, celui avec qui j'ai fait du planeur, le jeune homme insouciant et joueur qu'il redevient lorsqu'il est heureux. Je sens son regard inquisiteur sur moi et je souris doucement. J'ai envie de le taquiner un peu avant de passer réellement aux aveux.

« - Je veux une bague en platine avec une pierre en cœur. Diamant, rubis, saphir, turquoise, ou une pierre grise pour rappeler la couleur de tes yeux, sertie de diamants avec une gravure qui ne seraient comprise que par nous et…

« - Vous êtes bien gourmande mademoiselle Steele, m'interrompt-il amusé.

« - Tu le peux, non ?

« - En effet, admet-il perplexe.

Je le regarde amusée et je l'embrasse tendrement. Je m'éloigne avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre et je le fixe avec sérieux.

« - Je plaisante avec cette bague ! Tu peux m'offrir celle qui te plaira, m'en dessiner une si tu le souhaites ou même m'en acheter une à cinq dollars dans un magasin de breloque ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est être ta femme. La seule qui comptera pour toi. Être à toi aux yeux de tous. Que toutes celles qui te reluquent sans cesse comprennent que tu n'es plus un homme libre !

« - Jalouse ?

« - Non plus vraiment. Je commence à m'y faire peut-être… Le temps que l'on ne croise que des blondes.

Je mens et il le sait, seulement il ne relève pas pour une fois, ce que j'apprécie. Comment pourrais-je lui avouer, sans le blesser, que j'ai parfois peur qu'il se lasse de moi. De cette femme insoumise qui ne peut complètement le contenter… Je ne peux pas et nous avons déjà eu cette conversation des millions de fois, sans que je sois rassurée pour autant. Christian finit par se lever, me tend la main pour que j'en fasse de même et nous rejoignons notre chambre pour dormir.

…

Et voilà, c'était mon premier essai sur cet univers. J'ai essayé de rejoindre le texte dut livre sans y parvenir ce qui explique cette fin étrange… J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu. Pour ma part, j'avoue que lorsque j'ai lu la réplique de Christian quand il déclare qu'il veut l'annoncer à tout le monde, j'ai pris la place d'Ana et j'ai dit non. « Je veux une bague avant ! » ^^

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
